In der Psychiatrie
by SGA4077
Summary: Sheppard besucht McKay in der Psychiatrie. Man redet miteinander, und der Colonel erinnert sich, was zur Einweisung des Wissenschaftlers führte. Sheppards POV. Rated T, um auf der sicheren Seite zu sein.


A/N: Die folgende Geschichte spielt nach dem Ende der fünften Staffel. Dabei gehe ich davon aus, dass Atlantis wieder in die Pegasus-Galaxie zurückkehrt.

Warnung: Character Death! Dr. Keller stirbt, bevor die Ereignisse meiner Geschichte stattfinden.

In der Psychiatrie

Sheppard parkte den Wagen auf dem Parkplatz der Psychiatrie. Der Himmel war wolkenlos und die ersten Strahlen der Frühlingssonne begannen, die klirrende Kälte des Winters zu vertreiben. Überall war ein freudiges Vogelgezwitscher zu hören, die Knospen der Pflanzen waren prall und kurz davor aufzubrechen.

Er betrat den Weg zum Haupteingang und hörte das vertraute Knirschen von Kies unter seinen Füßen. Sein Blick fiel auf das Gebäude, das, als es erbaut wurde, sicher auf dem neuesten Stand war, jetzt aber irgendwie an ein Gefängnis erinnerte. Die dazugehörigen Parkanlagen dagegen waren gepflegt und einladend.

Der Pförtner begrüßte ihn freundlich und ließ ihn in das Gebäude. Der Flur, den er entlangging, war mit Bildern und bunten Bastelarbeiten verziert, sicher die Werke der hier behandelten Patienten. Zwei Patienten standen auf dem Flur und unterhielten sich angeregt. Eine angenehme Atmosphäre, aber Sheppard wusste mittlerweile, dass die Station, auf der sich McKay befand, wesentlich beklemmender war. Er betrat das Treppenhaus und ging zwei Stockwerke nach oben in die geschlossene Abteilung.

Die diensthabende Krankenschwester kannte ihn bereits, was lange Erklärungen überflüssig machte.

„Hallo, Colonel."

„Morgen. Kann ich zu ihm?"

„Ja. Er wird sich freuen, Sie zu sehen. Er ist auch seit Tagen nicht mehr aggressiv gewesen."

„Das ist gut. Endlich mal eine positive Entwicklung."

„Der Arzt glaubt, wenn er weiter derartige Fortschritte macht, kann er in die offene Abteilung verlegt werden."

„Darüber wäre er sicher sehr glücklich. Ich weiß, dass es ihn sehr belastet, eingesperrt zu sein. Weiß er es schon?"

„Nein. Wir wollen erst die weitere Entwicklung abwarten und keine möglicherweise falschen Hoffnungen wecken."

„Ich verstehe. Dann werde ich nicht mit ihm darüber sprechen."

Die Schwester nahm einen Schlüsselbund an sich. „Bitte folgen Sie mir." Sie schloss die Tür zu einem weißgestrichenen Flur auf. Die Lampen an der Decke waren vergittert, ebenso wie die Fenster des Gemeinschaftsraums, welcher sich am Ende des Ganges befand. Wieder drängte sich das Bild eines Gefängnisses auf.

Die Schwester blieb vor einer der Türen stehen und klopfte an, schloss dann aber auf, ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten: „Sie haben Besuch." McKay saß an seinem Tisch und las in einer Ausgabe von „National Geographic". Er drehte sich zur Tür, und als er sah, dass es Sheppard war, der ihn besuchte, lächelte er ihn an, was Sheppards Stimmung ungemein hob. Es war das erste Mal seit langem, dass Sheppard ihn überhaupt lächeln sah.

Dann drehte sich die Schwester zu Sheppard um und deutete auf einen Klingelknopf: „Sie kennen das ja schon. Wenn was ist, einmal drücken." Sheppard nickte der Schwester zu und betrat das Zimmer, während sie von außen die Tür schloss.

„Hallo, John." McKay war zur Begrüßung aufgestanden.

„Hallo, Rodney." Sheppard ging einen Schritt auf McKay zu, überließ es dann aber dem Wissenschaftler, näher zu kommen oder auch nicht. Dieser wirkte unsicher und verlagerte sein Gewicht von einem Bein auf das andere, bevor er schließlich auf Sheppard zu kam. Der Colonel drückte seinen Freund an sich: „Sie sehen gut aus. Viel besser als beim letzten Mal."

McKay löste sich aus der Umarmung: „Ich fühle mich auch besser. Nehmen Sie doch Platz." Er deutete auf den Stuhl und setzte sich selbst auf das Bett.

Sheppard betrachtete das kleine Zimmer. Ein Bett, das die Möglichkeiten zur Fixierung einer Person bot. Eine kleine Kommode, ein Tisch und ein Stuhl. Über dem Stuhl hing eine Jacke. Auch hier waren, ebenso wie auf dem Flur, Fenster und Lampe vergittert. Auf dem Tisch lagen Stifte und Zettel, einige Zeitschriften, eine Packung Zigaretten, ein Feuerzeug und ein Aschenbecher mit einer glimmenden Zigarette drin. Sheppard setzte sich auf den angebotenen Stuhl und deutete auf die Zigarette: „Sie dürfen unbeaufsichtigt rauchen? Ist es nicht..." ...zu gefährlich, wollte er fragen, aber er unterbrach sich selbst, da er merkte, dass er mit der beabsichtigten Frage McKay in Verlegenheit bringen könnte. Der Wissenschaftler griff nervös an seinen linken Unterarm: „Ich mache es nicht mehr. Der Psychiater vertraut mir. Zu Recht. Ich habe kein Bedürfnis mehr danach."

Sheppard lächelte ihn aufmunternd an: „Sie machen gute Fortschritte. Bald sind Sie sicher wieder ganz der Alte."

„Ich bekomme jetzt andere Medikamente, die helfen mir besser. Ich... ich denke tatsächlich, dass ich es langsam in den Griff bekomme. Die Alpträume werden auch immer weniger."

„Und die Gruppentherapie?"

McKay verzog sein Gesicht: „Gefällt mir immer noch nicht. Aber..." Er machte eine Pause und langte nach der Zigarette im Aschenbecher. „Ich halte mich jetzt zurück. Trotzdem: Die Einzelgespräche sind wesentlich besser."

Gedankenverloren begann der Wissenschaftler, die Knöchel seiner rechten Hand zu reiben. Sheppard sah, dass sie verschorft waren. „Was ist mit Ihrer Hand?"

McKay guckte verlegen. „Hab' gegen eine Wand geschlagen."

„Warum? Sie sagten doch gerade..."

„Ich tat es nicht, um mich zu verletzen! Ich musste mich einfach abreagieren. Ich war wütend."

„Und worauf?"

„Auf mich."

Sheppard guckte McKay bekümmert an. Der Kanadier bemerkte den Blick: „Oh, machen Sie sich bitte keine Sorgen, ich wollte mich damit nicht bestrafen." McKay betrachtete seine wunden Knöchel. „Es kam ganz plötzlich. Dabei ging es mir wirklich nicht um den Schmerz, ganz im Gegenteil, der Schmerz hatte meine Wut nur noch verstärkt."

Sheppard fühlte sich unwohl. Er sprach ungern mit McKay über dessen Aggressionen. Es erinnerte ihn zu sehr daran, wie sehr diese psychische Erkrankung McKay verändert hatte.

Vielleicht war es feige, das Thema zu wechseln. Aber die vergangenen Wochen und Monate hatten Sheppard mürbe gemacht. So deutete er auf einen Zettel, der auf dem Tisch lag: „Sie füllen etwas aus?"

Auch McKay schien über den Themenwechsel erleichtert zu sein: „Ist eine Studie zum Thema PTSD. Es geht dabei um Risikofaktoren. Aber ehrlich gesagt, reine Ankreuzbögen halte ich nicht für sinnvoll. Ich meine..." McKay stand jetzt auf und deutete auf eine Zeile, in der die Frage „Wurden Sie von Ihren Eltern autoritär erzogen?" stand. „Allein diese Frage ist doch schon unklar. Was bedeutet denn autoritär? Für den einen ist es doch schon autoritär, wenn die Eltern einen zwingen, die Hausaufgaben zu machen. Wissen Sie, was eine bessere Fragestellung wäre? ‚Beschreiben Sie die Erziehungsmethoden Ihrer Eltern.' Aber das ist natürlich in der Auswertung viel umfangreicher und zeitintensiver. Noch besser wäre ein Interviewer. Manch einer kann sich nicht richtig ausdrücken und der Interviewer könnte nachhaken, was derjenige wirklich meint."

McKay war derart aufgebracht über die Unwissenschaftlichkeit des Fragebogens, dass sich Sheppard ein Lachen nicht verkneifen konnte, woraufhin ihn der Wissenschaftler betrübt ansah: „Sie nehmen mich nicht ernst, oder?"

„Was? Natürlich nehme ich Sie ernst! Es ist nur solange her, dass..." Sheppard machte eine Pause und seufzte. „Sie haben eben wieder völlig normal geklungen, das fand ich befreiend."

„So. Befreiend." McKay zuckte zweifelnd mit den Schultern, drückte seine Zigarette aus und setzte sich wieder auf das Bett.

Sheppard holte eine Zeichnung aus der Jackentasche. „Das hätte ich fast vergessen. Torren hat das gemacht. Ich soll Sie im Übrigen von Ronon und Teyla grüßen. Sie fragen auch, ob sie das nächste Mal mitkommen können."

Der Kanadier fuhr sich mit den Fingern durchs Haar. Dann schüttelte er den Kopf: „Es... es wäre mir unangenehm. Ich bin noch nicht so weit und ich möchte nicht... für verrückt gehalten werden."

„Die beiden wissen, dass Sie krank sind. Und es gibt da wirklich nichts, wofür Sie sich schämen müssten. Außerdem wirken Sie schon viel entspannter."

„Ich... ich habe aber immer noch Zusammenbrüche, nicht mehr so oft, aber... Und falls sie dann kommen und mich nach... nach der Sache fragen..." McKay fing an zu zittern und Sheppard fasste ihn beruhigend an der Hand.

_Natürlich war Sheppard neugierig und wollte wissen, was damals auf P8I-J65 geschah. Das erste Mal fragte er kurz nach McKays Befreiung nach. Der Wissenschaftler weigerte sich zu antworten und dabei beließ es Sheppard zunächst._

_Einmal hatte er dann in der Psychiatrie direkt danach gefragt. Zu direkt. Wenn er nur daran dachte, wie sehr McKay nach dieser Frage am Boden zerstört war, tat es ihm in der Seele weh._

_Danach war er vorsichtiger geworden. Aber allein schon, wenn der Name „Jennifer" fiel, verwandelte sich der Wissenschaftler in ein Häufchen Elend. Oder er wurde wütend und brüllte Sheppard an, was er auch bei anderen Gelegenheiten tat._

_Ja, es gab einiges, was McKay im Nachhinein unangenehm war._

_Einmal hatte McKay einen frischen Verband, als Sheppard ihn besuchte. Er stand sowieso schon neben sich und erzählte ein wenig wirr, dass er sich mit der Verletzung bestrafen wollte. Sheppard hakte nach, wollte wissen, was McKay getan habe, um eine Strafe zu verdienen. _

„_Ich konnte nichts tun, das habe ich getan!"_

_Dr. Townsend, der Psychiater von Atlantis, nannte es auf Nachfrage Sheppards das „Schuldgefühl des Überlebenden"._

_Anfangs wollte McKay überhaupt keinen Besuch haben. Er wollte nicht, dass andere ihn so schwach und unbeherrscht sehen. Es war McKays Psychiater zu verdanken, dass er seine Meinung änderte. Sheppard war dafür dankbar und er war auch davon überzeugt, dass McKay sich über seine Besuche freute. _

Der Colonel seufzte. „Geben Sie Bescheid, sollten Sie Ihre Meinung ändern. Ronon und Teyla würden Sie wirklich gerne sehen." Dann überreichte er McKay die Zeichnung.

McKay nahm das Bild entgegen und beäugte es kritisch: „Hm, was soll das sein?"

„Das ist Atlantis!"

„Atlantis? Wäre ich nie drauf gekommen."

Ein Klopfen an der Tür unterbrach das Gespräch und der Psychiater kam herein: „Guten Morgen, die Herren." Sie grüßten zurück und der Psychiater wandte sich an Sheppard: „Ich brauche einen Moment mit Dr. McKay. Würden Sie bitte im Flur warten?"

„Ja, sicher."

Sheppard verließ das Zimmer und lehnte sich im Flur gegen eine Wand. Seine Gedanken führten ihn vier Monate zurück.

_P8I-J65. Hier suchten sie nach McKay und Dr. Keller, die beide vor ungefähr zwei Wochen von Unbekannten gefangengenommen wurden. Sie fanden das von ihrem Informanten beschriebene Gebäude und drangen ohne Widerstand ein. Wasser, das auf einem Herd kochte und andere eilig zurückgelassene Utensilien deuteten darauf hin, das hier kurz zuvor noch Menschen waren, die es aber angesichts einer Übermacht Marines vorzogen, das Weite zu suchen. Sheppard nahm einen Schlüsselbund auf und ging einen Gang entlang. Zu beiden Seiten gingen schwere Türen ab und zu Recht vermutete er, dass es sich hierbei um Zelltüren handelte. Mit Ausnahme einer Tür waren sie alle offen. Er öffnete die verschlossene Tür und stieß auf McKay. Dieser wich im ersten Moment zurück, aber als er Sheppard erkannte, guckte er ihn direkt an, sagte aber nichts weiter. Er sah körperlich unversehrt aus, eine spätere medizinische Begutachtung war bis auf einige blaue Flecken ohne Befund. _

„_Hallo, McKay!" _

„_Colonel." __Der Blick von McKay war teilnahmslos. _

„_Wir haben leider nicht viel Zeit für Smalltalk. Wissen Sie eventuell, wo Dr. Keller ist?" _

_McKay starrte an Sheppard vorbei und antwortete, kaum hörbar: „Tot." _

„_Oh mein Gott! Sind Sie sicher?" _

_Der Wissenschaftler antwortete nicht, aber Sheppard erkannte allein schon an der Körperhaltung McKays, dass es keinen Zweifel am Ableben Dr. Kellers gab._

_Später fanden sie die Leiche unter einem Haufen Laub, gerade so bedeckt, dass sie nicht auf Anhieb gesehen werden konnte. Die Autopsie ergab, einfach gesagt, dass Dr. Keller zu Tode gefoltert wurde. Sheppard wusste das allerdings auch schon nach dem bloßen Betrachten der Leiche._

_McKay weigerte sich kategorisch, über das Geschehene zu sprechen, wofür die meisten Verständnis hatten._

_Dass er bei Dr. Kellers Trauerfeier keinen Ton sagte und letztlich weinend zusammenbrach, überraschte eigentlich niemanden._

_Und dass er sich die folgenden Tage in seiner Arbeit vergrub, um sich vom Erlebten abzulenken, fand auch keiner merkwürdig._

Sheppard dachte angestrengt nach. Ab welchem Zeitpunkt hatte sich der Wissenschaftler auffällig verhalten? Natürlich hatte er sich vom ersten Moment seiner Rückkehr auffällig verhalten, aber was er tat, war angesichts der Umstände normal. Nein, Sheppard wollte vielmehr wissen, ab wann sich McKay krankhaft auffällig verhalten hatte. Der Psychiater von Atlantis, Dr. Townsend, welcher McKay seit seiner Befreiung betreut hatte, um einer PTSD entgegenzuwirken (bedauerlicherweise erfolglos), meinte, dass die Erkrankung mit einer Verzögerung, also nicht sofort, auftrat. Aber ab wann hätte er, Colonel John Sheppard, es merken können, es merken müssen? Er bezweifelte zwar, dass er in der Lage gewesen wäre, etwas zu ändern, aber dennoch quälte ihn diese Frage.

_Einige Tage nach der Trauerfeier holte Sheppard McKay von einem der unterhalb der Wasseroberfläche gelegenen Labore zum Mittagessen ab. Er sah den Wissenschaftler, wie er vor einer gewaltigen Scheibe stand und gedankenverloren in die Tiefen des Ozeans blickte. „Immer wieder ein schöner Anblick, nicht wahr?", sagte Sheppard._

_McKay drehte sich zum Colonel um, eine noch nicht angezündete Zigarette in seiner Hand haltend: „Ja. Das Meer strahlt eine fast schon unwirkliche Ruhe aus." Er steckte die Zigarette in seinen Mund und zündete sie an. _

„_Sie rauchen?" _

„_Hatte vor Atlantis damit aufgehört. Jetzt... Weiß nicht. Es beruhigt mich." _

Nein, das war kein ausreichender Hinweis auf die PTSD gewesen. Es war ein Hinweis auf den Stress und die seelische Belastung, die dem Wissenschaftler zu schaffen machte, aber nicht auf eine psychische Störung. Er war eben zu einer lästigen Angewohnheit zurückgekehrt, das beunruhigte damals Sheppard nicht übermäßig. Angestrengt dachte er weiter nach.

„_Hier sind Sie also." Sheppard suchte den Wissenschaftler in seinem Labor auf. Er hatte ein Meeting verpasst und war über Funk nicht zu erreichen gewesen. Nicht das erste Mal seit der Trauerfeier. Aber noch fasste man ihn mit Samthandschuhen an, obwohl zumindest Sheppard langsam daran zweifelte, ob dies die richtige Vorgehensweise war. Vielleicht, so dachte er insgeheim, wäre es das Beste, wieder zur Normalität zurückzukehren._

„_Warum sind Sie nicht beim Meeting erschienen?" _

_McKay guckte auf seine Armbanduhr. „Oh, Mist, ich habe nicht gemerkt, dass es schon so spät ist. Ich war in meiner Arbeit vertieft." _

„_Warum ist Ihr Funkgerät aus?" _

_Der Wissenschaftler seufzte. „Ich wurde ständig gestört. Da habe ich es ausgestellt." _

„_Das ist aber nicht das erste Mal, dass das passiert." _

„_Ich..." McKay zögerte einen Moment. „Es kommt nicht wieder vor."_

Wahrscheinlich wollte McKay ihm etwas mitteilen. Sheppard konnte sich auf einmal wieder an dieses Zögern erinnern. Warum hatte er nicht sofort nachgehakt? Ach ja...

„_Colonel Sheppard?" Chuck rief ihn über Funk. „Wir haben einen Notfall auf PHT-546. Kommen Sie sofort in den Torraum." _

„_Schon auf dem Weg."_

Der Psychiater verließ den Raum und sprach Sheppard an: „Ihr Kollege ist auf dem Weg der Besserung. Er hat große Fortschritte seit Ihrem letzten Besuch gemacht. Die Therapie schlägt gut an und die Medikamente unterstützen den Heilungsprozess, ebenso Ihre Besuche und die seiner Schwester, Mrs. Miller. Sie beide haben wirklich dabei geholfen, dass er seine Krankheit und damit auch die Behandlung akzeptiert hat."

„Die Schwester sagte mir, dass er wahrscheinlich in die offene Abteilung verlegt werden kann?"

„Ja, das stimmt. Aber wir müssen ihn vorher noch ein wenig beobachten. Physische Angriffe auf andere Personen gab es von Anfang an nur selten und diese Angriffe haben ganz aufgehört. Was uns noch ein wenig Sorge macht, ist, dass er sich vor ein paar Tagen wieder selbstzerstörerisch gezeigt hat."

„Die Sache mit der Hand? Er sagte mir, er wollte sich nicht verletzen."

Der Psychiater nickte. „Ich bin sogar geneigt, ihm zu glauben. Aber ich möchte kein unnötiges Risiko eingehen. Ähm, was ganz anderes: Wären Sie bereit, mit Dr. McKay in unserem Park spazieren zu gehen? Ich will ihn noch nicht unbeaufsichtigt rauslassen, aber ich denke, dass er keine Probleme machen wird."

„Natürlich."

„In Ordnung. Ich sage gleich der Schwester Bescheid, dass sie Sie rauslassen kann." Der Psychiater ließ Sheppard wieder in McKays Raum.

McKay saß jetzt auf dem Stuhl vor dem Schreibtisch und strich das Bild glatt, das Sheppard ihm gegeben hatte.

„Heimweh nach Atlantis?"

„Ja. Ich vermisse die Stadt."

„Das verstehe ich. – Haben Sie Lust, in den Park zu gehen? Ihr Psychiater fragte mich gerade, ob ich Sie begleiten könnte?"

„Ja, sehr gern." Der Wissenschaftler zog seine Jacke an und wirkte bei dem Gedanken an den Park ausgesprochen glücklich. „Wissen Sie, sonst darf ich nur mit einem Pfleger raus, und dann nie für lange, weil das Personal knapp ist."

Die Schwester klopfte an und öffnete die Tür: „Sind Sie soweit? Dr. McKay, Sie kennen ja den Weg. Der Pfleger im Gemeinschaftsraum weiß Bescheid und wird Sie rauslassen."

Sheppard und McKay gingen den Flur entlang zum Gemeinschaftsraum und McKay erklärte: „Vom Gemeinschaftsraum kommt man auf einen Balkon und von dort führt eine Treppe in den Park."

Im Gemeinschaftsraum saßen zwei Patienten, von denen einer wie gebannt vor dem Fernseher saß und „Blau und Schlau" guckte und der andere mit sich selbst Schach spielte. Der Pfleger, der an der Tür stand, wirkte gelangweilt. Der Schachspieler guckte McKay misstrauisch an und wandte den Blick nicht von ihm ab, bis McKay den Raum verlassen hatte. Die Tür zum Balkon – eine echte Tür, keine Glastür – wurde von dem Pfleger ohne weitere Aufforderung aufgeschlossen. Auf dem Balkon fragte Sheppard McKay, warum ihn der Schachspieler so angestarrt hatte. „Ich habe ihm mal einen Läufer an den Kopf geworfen, seitdem mag er mich nicht mehr."

„Gibt es noch eine Geschichte dazu?"

„Ich habe ein paar Mal Schach mit ihm gespielt. Während einer der Partien forderte ein Pfleger mich auf, meine Essenswünsche für die nächste Woche anzukreuzen und als ich zurück am Tisch war, bemerkte ich, dass er die Figuren verstellt hatte. Ich war sauer, griff nach dem Läufer und warf ihn." McKay seufzte. „Wissen Sie, John, es macht keinen Spaß, so unbeherrscht zu sein." Dann trat der Wissenschaftler an das hohe Geländer des Balkons und sog die frische Luft in seine Lungen ein.

Sheppard tat es ihm gleich und ließ seinen Blick über den Park schweifen. Ein leicht hügeliges Gelände mit gepflegten Wegen, einem Springbrunnen, alten Bäumen und einem Teich, in dem Enten schwammen. Er erinnerte sich an den letzten Tag, den McKay in Atlantis verbrachte.

_Sheppard war erschöpft, als er vom fünf Stunden dauernden taktischen Training der neuen Marines auf einem unbewohnten Planeten zurückkam. Das etwas nicht stimmte, sah er sofort, als Teyla ihn mit besorgter Miene am Tor in Empfang nahm._

„_Ist was passiert?" _

„_Rodney wird morgen zurück auf die Erde geschickt, weil..." Teyla machte eine Pause, da sich nun Woolsey näherte. _

_Dieser Mann sah unglücklich aus: „Colonel, es tut mir leid, und ich versichere Ihnen, dass mir diese Entscheidung nicht leicht gefallen ist." _

„_Welche Entscheidung?" _

„_Hat Teyla Ihnen das nicht gesagt?" _

„_Sie war gerade dabei." _

„_Oh." Woolsey wirkte verunsichert. Er schien gehofft zu haben, dass Teyla bei seinem Erscheinen bereits alles erklärt hätte. Sie verabschiedete sich nun aber von den beiden Männern mit einem Kopfnicken. Er fuhr daher fort: „Dr. McKay wird zwangsweise in eine Psychiatrie eingewiesen." _

„_Wie bitte?" Sheppard war fassungslos._

„_Ich habe mit dem Psychiater, Dr. Townsend, gesprochen. Er hat bereits alles vorbereitet und das SGC ist informiert."_

„_Was ist passiert?"_

_Woolsey holte tief Luft und schüttelte kurz den Kopf: „Es gab einen Vorfall im Labor. Dr. McKay hat Dr. Zelenka geschlagen, und..." Der Expeditionsleiter überlegte einen Moment. „Die Einzelheiten sollte Dr. Zelenka Ihnen mitteilen, ich könnte auch nur wiedergeben, was er gesagt hat. Dr. Townsend und ich haben jedenfalls auf McKay eingeredet, dass er freiwillig eine stationäre Behandlung wegen der posttraumatischen Belastungsstörung beginnt, aber er lehnt dies ab. Vielleicht könnten Sie Einfluss auf ihn nehmen? Dr. Townsend befürchtet nämlich, dass die Erfolgsaussichten einer erzwungenen Behandlung nicht besonders gut sind."_

„_Ist es wirklich nötig, ihn gegen seinen Willen einzuweisen? Viel erzählt haben Sie mir ja nicht. Ich meine, warum hat er überhaupt Zelenka geschlagen? Was..." _

_Woolsey unterbrach Sheppard mit einer Handgeste. „Es liegen Fremdgefährdung und Selbstgefährdung vor." Auf den entsetzten Blick von Sheppard fügte Woolsey schnell hinzu: „Wir reden hier nicht von Suizid, glücklicherweise nicht. Im zivilen Leben würde Dr. Townsend vielleicht keine Zwangseinweisung vornehmen. Aber Sie kennen ja Artikel 96 unseres Arbeitsvertrages."_

„_Nein. Ich habe den Vertrag nie gelesen."_

„_Wirklich nicht?" Woolsey griff nach einem PC-Tablett, tippte etwas ein und las vor: „Artikel 96, Absatz 1: Ist ein Mitglied des Stargate-Programms aufgrund einer zeitweiligen oder dauerhaften geistigen Erkrankung oder Störung nicht mehr in der Lage, seinen oder ihren Dienst zu verrichten, kann das betreffende Mitglied auch gegen seinen oder ihren ausdrücklichen Willen in einer psychiatrischen Anstalt oder einer entsprechenden Einrichtung untergebracht werden, sofern die Gefahr besteht, dass aufgrund des Zustandes des Mitglieds Informationen, die der Geheimhaltung unterliegen, an die Öffentlichkeit gelangen." Woolsey blickte kurz hoch: „Diese Gefahr besteht eigentlich immer." Dann blickte er wieder auf das Tablett und las weiter vor: „Artikel 203: Der/die Unterzeichner(in) des Vertrages erkennt die vorstehenden Artikel an und verzichtet auf andere, ihm oder ihr zustehende Rechte, die durch diesen Vertrag berührt werden. Sehen Sie, die Einweisung ist rechtens."_

„_Ich weiß immer noch nicht, was eigentlich passiert ist."_

_Mit müdem Blick antwortete der Expeditionsleiter: „Fragen Sie Dr. Zelenka. Dann werden Sie verstehen, dass Dr. McKay eine psychiatrische Behandlung benötigt, die wir ihm hier nicht bieten können."_

„_Ich möchte erst mit McKay sprechen."_

„_Nein, reden Sie erst mit Dr. Zelenka. Dann können Sie selbst die Situation beurteilen und eventuell auch auf Dr. McKay einwirken." _

_Sheppard suchte den Tschechen in seinem Quartier auf. Dieser wirkte unglücklich und Sheppard hatte den Eindruck, dass das nicht nur mit der sich langsam blau verfärbenden linken Wange zu tun hatte. Nach einer kurzen Begrüßung hatten beide Platz genommen und der Wissenschaftler erzählte, was geschehen war: „Irgendwie ahnte ich, dass etwas mit Rodney nicht stimmte. Ich meine, er war ja noch nie die Freundlichkeit in Person, aber die letzten Tage war er zunehmend gereizt und fing an, schon bei einem nichtigen Anlass seine Leute anzubrüllen. Ich wollte es Ihnen schon erzählen, aber dann dachte ich, dass ich persönlich mit ihm reden sollte." Sheppard nickte. Er hätte es gern gewusst, insbesondere da er den Kanadier in den vergangenen Tagen wegen seiner Arbeitsbelastung kaum zu Gesicht bekam und diese Entwicklung nicht mitbekam, aber der Colonel verstand Zelenkas Entscheidung. Dieser fuhr fort: „Ich wusste, dass er allein in einem der Labore war und ich dachte, dass die Gelegenheit für eine offene Aussprache günstig wäre. Als ich kam, saß er an einem Tisch. Er hatte mich zunächst nicht bemerkt und ich dachte mir nichts weiter, als ich die Zigarette in seiner Hand sah. Ich nahm wahr, dass er einen Ärmel – nur einen! – hochgekrempelt hatte. Ich dachte noch, was das wohl soll, aber dann sah ich, wie er die glimmende Zigarette an seinen Unterarm hielt, um sich die Haut zu verbrennen." Zelenka hielt inne und schien sich die Szene noch einmal vor seinem inneren Auge anzusehen. „In diesem Augenblick bemerkte er mich. Er krempelte hastig den Ärmel herunter, aber er wusste, dass ich das gesehen habe. Er wirkte peinlich berührt und guckte mir nicht in die Augen. Dann aber machte er mehrere schnelle Schritte auf mich zu, packte mich an den Schultern und forderte mich auf, es niemandem zu erzählen. Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass er dringend Hilfe braucht und dass dieses Verhalten nicht normal ist. Er brüllte mich an, meinte, dass ich gegen ihn sei, ihm seine Position streitig machen wolle und ihn für schwach halte. Ich versuchte, ihn zu beruhigen, aber er wurde immer aufgebrachter, so wie ich es noch nie erlebt hatte. Und plötzlich schlug er zu. Er holte ein zweites Mal aus, aber ich bin ausgewichen und habe Hilfe geholt. Seitdem ist er in der Zelle und Dr. Townsend war fast ununterbrochen bei ihm."_

„_Er ist in einer Zelle? Das hat mir Woolsey nicht erzählt. Ist er immer noch so aggressiv?"_

„_Rodney hat sich etwas beruhigt, er hat wohl auch ein Beruhigungsmittel bekommen. Ich war kurz bei ihm, da hat er sich entschuldigt. Es ist wohl mehr zu seinem Selbstschutz, dass er bis morgen dort bleibt." Zelenka schüttelte den Kopf. „Sie hätten seinen Unterarm sehen sollen. Etliche Brandwunden, ich weiß wirklich nicht, was er sich noch antun würde."_

_Erschüttert begab sich Sheppard zu den Arrestzellen. Der Psychiater hatte McKay mittlerweile verlassen, um seinen Abschlussbericht zu schreiben. Der Colonel betrat den Zellentrakt und sah zwischen den horizontal verlaufenden Gitterstäben durch. McKay saß mit angewinkelten Knien auf der Bank, die Augen gerötet. Sheppard öffnete die Zellentür: „Hey." _

_McKay musterte ihn kurz: „Sie wissen es schon, oder?" _

_Sheppard setzte sich neben McKay auf die Bank: „Ja. Wollen Sie mir vielleicht Ihre Version mitteilen?"_

„_Was hat das für einen Sinn? Ich habe es schon stundenlang mit Dr. Townsend durchgekaut. Waren Sie bei Radek?" Der Colonel nickte. „Dann wissen Sie ja, was passiert ist." McKay umfasste mit seinen Händen die Fußgelenke, wobei die Ärmel leicht hoch rutschten und den Blick auf frische Verbände freigaben. _

„_Warum gehen Sie nicht freiwillig in die Psychiatrie?"_

_Der Wissenschaftler starrte jetzt auf den Boden und wischte sich mit einer Hand Tränen aus dem Gesicht: „Warum kann ich nicht hier bleiben? Dr. Townsend hat mich doch schon die ganze Zeit betreut."_

„_Halten Sie sich für arbeitsfähig? Halten Sie sich wirklich für mental stabil genug, um diesen Job zu machen?"_

„_Das heute, das war ein einmaliger Ausrutscher. Es wird nicht wieder vorkommen."_

_Sheppard deutete auf die Verbände: „Und was ist damit?"_

_McKay zog die Ärmel runter und sagte leise: „Das ist meine Angelegenheit." _

„_Sie brauchen Hilfe, und die kann Ihnen hier niemand geben." _

„_Ich will nicht in die Psychiatrie!" Die Antwort kam so laut und heftig, dass Sheppard zusammenzuckte._

„_Warum nicht?"_

„_Ich bin nicht geisteskrank, nur etwas gestresst. Das geht vorüber. Ich bin nicht krank." Der Wissenschaftler wurde immer leiser und schien mehr sich selbst und nicht Sheppard überzeugen zu wollen. „Mein Verstand ist das Wertvollste, was ich habe. Ihn zu verlieren, wäre grauenhaft. Ich bin nicht krank. Ich darf es einfach nicht sein."_

„_Hören Sie mir zu, McKay. Sie brauchen Hilfe, und je eher Sie das akzeptieren, umso eher wird es Ihnen auch wieder besser gehen. Verstehen Sie das?"_

_Der Colonel wartete auf eine Antwort, aber McKay schwieg. „McKay? Verstehen Sie unsere Sorgen?" Der Kanadier starrte den Boden an und blieb stumm. „Reden Sie noch mit mir?" Es kam keine Antwort. „Soll ich gehen?" _

_McKay guckte Sheppard traurig an und nickte dann kurz: „Ja, ich wäre jetzt gern allein." _

„_In Ordnung. Kann ich noch irgendetwas für Sie tun? Etwas aus Ihrem Quartier in Ihre Zelle bringen? Ein Buch vielleicht?"_

„_Nein, danke."_

_Sheppard stand auf und verließ die Zelle: „Schlafen Sie gut, McKay."_

„_Sheppard?"_

„_Ja?"_

„_Können Sie vielleicht doch etwas für mich tun?"_

„_Sicher. Was denn?"_

„_Morgen, bevor ich gehe, würde ich gern noch einen Blick auf die Stadt werfen. Vom Balkon aus. Das darf ich sicher nicht allein, könnten Sie mich begleiten?"_

„_Natürlich."_

Sheppard merkte, wie ihm McKay auf die Schulter tippte und ihn damit aus seinen Gedanken riss. Mit einem gespielt vorwurfsvollen Ton sagte McKay: „Colonel, ich dachte, wir wollten in den Park und nicht stundenlang auf dem Balkon stehen."

Sie gingen die Wege im Park auf und ab und Sheppard erzählte, was in letzter Zeit in Atlantis los war. Nach einiger Zeit deutete McKay auf eine Bank: „Wir sollten uns einen Moment hinsetzen." Der Wissenschaftler wirkte auf einmal sehr ernst, sagte aber nichts weiter, sondern betrachtete die Enten auf dem Teich. Dann holte er aus seiner Jackentasche eine Packung Zigaretten heraus und entnahm eine. Gedankenverloren bat er Sheppard ebenfalls eine Zigarette an. „Nein, danke, ich rauche immer noch nicht."

„Wie? Ach ja, natürlich." Er zündete die Zigarette an und starrte wieder auf den Teich.

„Ist etwas?"

„Hm. Wussten Sie eigentlich, dass es mehr männliche als weibliche Stockenten gibt?"

„Nein, wusste ich nicht. Und irgendwie bezweifele ich, dass Sie mit mir über Stockenten sprechen wollen."

„Das stimmt." McKay sog tief an der Zigarette, bevor er weitersprach. „Ich wollte Ihnen etwas sagen. Sie hatten es nicht leicht mit mir." Sheppard wollte ihn unterbrechen, aber der Wissenschaftler fuhr fort. „Ich habe Sie angebrüllt, nicht nur einmal; Sie beschimpft, obwohl Sie nur helfen wollten. Es tut mir unendlich leid. Es tut mir auch leid, dass Sie..." Er machte eine kurze Pause. „... mich in meinen schwachen Momenten erleben mussten."

Sheppard legte seinen Arm um McKays Schulter. „Hören Sie auf, sich zu entschuldigen. Ich behaupte nicht, dass es einfach war, aber ich tue es gern. Für Sie. Für meinen Teamkameraden. Für meinen Freund. Für den Chefwissenschaftler von Atlantis."

„Exchefwissenschaftler."

„Nein, den Chefwissenschaftler. Zelenka ist nur kommissarischer Leiter der wissenschaftlichen Abteilung."

„Tatsächlich?" McKay wirkte erstaunt, aber irgendwie auch erleichtert. Sie saßen noch eine Weile schweigend am Teich.

Dann unterbrach McKay die Stille: „Was meinen Sie? Werde ich wieder gesund werden? Ganz gesund? Werde ich nach Atlantis zurückkehren und wieder arbeiten dürfen?"

„Davon bin ich fest überzeugt."

Das war er wirklich.


End file.
